Cita con el Gran Prusia
by Radioactive Engels
Summary: Una cita con el Gran Prusia, ¿qué puede salir mal? La verdad, muchas cosas... Pasen y vean lo que te puede pasar y lo mal de la cabeza que está esta autora de fics...


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, todo es obra de Hidekaz Himayura. Menos los nombres de las personas humanas y perros que esos son míos...

**Advertencias:** Ninguna. Bueno sí, hay algunas palabrotas y golpes en partes que duelen mucho... y ya está.

**Este fic se lo regalo a atsuko mirakami que fue la que me pidió que lo hiciera, aunque una pequeña parte (que ya se darán cuenta de cual es) va dedicada a las PUF por esa fantástica noche en el cine de completas risas locas.**

**Y nada más, ¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cita con el Gran Prusia<strong>

Daba vueltas por mi casa, muy nerviosa, se acercaba la hora en la que Prusia se acercaría a recogerme. Pasé por décima vez rodeando la mesa, bajo la atenta mirada de mi madre, que se aguantaba la risa.

El timbre sonó y yo salí despedida junto a mi perro a abrir al albino.

-¡Copo*! –le dije al perro, intentando agarrarlo para que no saliera de la casa, sin mucho éxito.

-Bonito animal, kesese~ se parece al que le regalé a West…

-Pero no son la misma raza… -señalé, sintiéndome estúpida tras decirlo.

-¿Nos vamos? –preguntó, tendiéndome la mano (Derrame nasal de la autora al recordarlo)

Anduvimos por mi pueblo durante un rato, me pidió que le diera una vuelta por allí, ya que todavía no era hora de cenar. Y yo, con mi camino ya cogido, lo llevé por accidente a mi instituto (soy idiota~).

-¡Joder! –mascullé al ver a un chico de mi clase, el típico graciosillo líder de una pandilla de gilipollas… (sin ánimos de ofender a nadie excepto a él).

-Rush*… vámonos –le susurré a Gilbert.

Arrastré al albino lejos, escuchando como el grupo se reía a carcajadas a nuestras espaldas.

-Son así siempre –dije el ver la mirada de Prusia -. Aprendes a pasar de ellos.

Pero entonces dijeron algo que no voy a contar porque es muy malo y nadie debería imitarles y que hizo que mi sangre hirviera. Me di la vuelta y descargué un guantazo en la cara de Rush, no sin antes darle una buena patada en sus regiones vitales.

-¡Muérete! –le grité.

Volví con Prusia, agarrándolo por el brazo y llevándomelo por distintas calles hasta llegar a un parque. Donde me senté en el suelo.

-¿Qué diablos hice? –pregunté, agarrándome las piernas.

El albino me miraba en silencio hasta que:

-¡Venga, anímate! Ore-sama te prometió una awesome noche ¡y eso va a ser! ¡Haré que te olvides de ese estúpido/idiota/gilipollas/todos los insultos que se te ocurran!

Ahora fue el turno de arrastrarme por el pueblo hasta llegar a un restaurante que me dio muy mala espina: "Restaurante Hetaliano La Sartén".

-Ejem… ¿"La Sartén"? Esto es de Hungría, ¿verdad?

-Ja…

-Bueno, siempre que no nos golpee con eso todo estará bien… creo.

Entramos dentro, viendo un mogollón de parejas hetalianas: España y Romano (¡Por Dios NO!), Feliciano y Alemania, del cual intenté alejarme lo máximo posible por lo sucedido anteriormente**, también estaban Liechtenstein y Suiza y por último Noruega y Dinamarca. Nos sentamos en una mesa al fondo del restaurante. Un camarero vino a darnos el menú y todavía no se cómo diablos no me desangré al ver a Rusia sin camiseta (aunque con su bufanda), con orejas y cola de gato, un delantal rosa. Lamentablemente llevaba pantalones, aunque ya con lo que pude ver se me cayó la baba de una manera muy poco awesome.

-¡Aish! Si es que yo te arrancaba las orejas y la cola*** -murmuré, afortunadamente ninguno de los dos me escuchó.

-¿Qué van a querer de beber? –preguntó con su infantil sonrisa.

-Cerveza alemana.

-Agua –respondí yo.

-¿Agua? –preguntaron al unísono.

-Sí, bueno…

-¡Tráele otra cerveza!

-¡Pero no tengo edad para beber!

-¡Da igual por un día!

-Bueno… vale.

-Pues eso, dos cervezas.

-Nyet. Le traeré vodka, que me ha caído bien –flechazo directo a mi corazón, solo faltaba Inglaterra y eso ya era mi cielo personalizado…

Rusia se fue, dejándome sola con Prusia y su increíble diálogo sobre lo awesome que era, a lo que yo respondía afirmativamente. Iván volvió y nos sirvió las bebidas, mientras tomaba las notas de lo que íbamos a comer. Yo, miré indecisa el vodka bajo dos pares de ojos que me vigilaban.

-Pues pa' dentro –dije mientras lo agarraba y pegaba un buen trago -. Fuerte~ -me quejé -. Pero está rico~, tráeme más porfiii –dije poniendo morritos.

Después de beberme tres vasos hasta arriba de vodka, mi cabeza daba vueltas, aunque seguía teniendo algo de conciencia, muy poca la verdad.

-Sabes, Prusia –se me escapó -. Mis amigas dicen que el día en el que nos emborrachemos como en las pelis de "Resacón", nos despertaremos en medio de ninguna parte, sin bragas… eso sí, con sujetador y calcetines, que somos mu decentes… hip –hipé.

Creo que pude ver una gotita cayéndole por la frente tipo manga, pero no estoy del todo segura. De todas formas, el estaba más borracho que yo y pronto empezamos a gritar chorradas y a cantar desafinando antiguas canciones, bajo la atenta mirada de las otras naciones. Unos sartenazos en nuestras cabezas nos quitaron toda la borrachera, como bien se dice, de golpe.

-¡A callar u os echo fuera! –gritó Hungría.

-¡Sí, señora! –respondimos al unísono, volviéndonos a sentar.

Iván trajo otro vaso de vodka, pero yo me negué y le pedí agua, no fuera a pillar otra borrachera. Creo que le echaron algo a mi comida porque estuve durante un buen rato aguantándome las ganas de reír. Pedí disculpas y me fui al baño, donde me eché agua en la cara (no, no llevaba maquillaje). Sonreí al darme cuenta de que había cierta cámara en la repisa y en lo que podía hacer con ella, una de mis fantasías se iba a cumplir.

Volví a la mesa, agarrando a Prusia por el brazo, lo arrastré. Agarré a Rusia por el otro y los metí en el baño conmigo. ¿Que qué pasó? Kesese~ secreto profesional… solo les diré que le di un buen uso a la tubería de Rusia y a la videocámara de Japón y no, yo solo grabé lo que hacían los otros dos bajo mis órdenes. Si es que cuando yo quiero soy peor que Rusia, jejeje…

Los tres salimos del baño con una sonrisa. Yo contenta con mi cinta de video a salvo, en mi bolsillo. Nos volvimos a sentar en la mesa, bueno, Prusia lo hizo con cierta dificultad. Y seguimos conversando animadamente.

Todavía hoy, no estoy muy segura de lo que pasó, pero saltó una chispa de un movimiento que hizo Gilbert con su botella de cerveza en la mano. Pero el caso es que prendió fuego a una cortina y este fuego se propagó por todo el local.

-¡Incendio! ¡Todo el mundo fuera! –gritamos los dos a la vez.

Evacuaron al instante y pudimos observar desde fuera como ardía el local.

-Incluso así se ve bonito –comenté.

-Da –dijo Rusia a mi derecha, vaya susto que me pegó.

Dos golpes de puño acabaron en mi cabeza y en la de Gilbert. Nos giramos y vimos a un Alemania muy cabreado… ¡con nosotros!

-¡Tú! –exclamó al verme.

-¿Yo? –pregunté, señalándome.

-Me hipnotizaste –dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-No lo siento, creo que me confundes con otra persona –intenté zafarme, sin mucho éxito.

-¿Lo subiste? La historia, digo –aclaró al ver mi cara.

-Ah, sí. Poco antes de venir aquí, ¿por?

-¡Yo te mato!

Me zafé de sus brazos, escurriéndome por debajo. Solté un pequeño bufido.

-¡Gilbert! ¡Protégeme, que me mata! –volví a esquivar al germano.

-Relájate, West –dijo agarrándole el hombro.

Después se acercó a mí y me pasó una mano por encima del hombro.

-Fue muy divertido. Gracias –dijo tras darme un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo también me divertí –comentó Rusia, con otro beso en la otra mejilla.

Y ahí mismo, me desmayé.

Me desperté al día siguiente, en mi cama, sin bragas pero con sujetador y calcetines y los dos hombres que me habían dejado K.O desnudos cada uno a un lado mío. ¿Qué pasó? Ni idea. Las respuestas estarán en las fotos de mi móvil.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>*Cambié los nombres porque obviamente no voy a usar los de verdad, aunque les digo que estas personasperros (Rush cuenta como perro) SI existen.

** Léanse Operación Valquiria para entender el por qué me alejo de Alemania.

*** Véase la serie Loveless xD

**PD: todo lo que hay aquí sobre mis amigas es cierto, es completamente verdad que hablamos sobre amanecer así, por eso decidí meterlo en este fic y dedicárselo a esas locas de la vida... **

**Ciao~~**


End file.
